The Psychic In The Hotel
by PartyShoes
Summary: A visiting documentry team whom includes a World Famous Psychic are informed by a ghost about his body in a secret room in the hotel,they call in Bones and Booth to help solve the case that's over 70 years old.
1. Silent Witness from The Past

Grand,large and imposing in it's down town splendor over looking Pershing Square,the Millenium Biltmore Hotel at almost 100yrs old sits to this day, it's decor of the old era when ornate was the style. If those walls could only speak, they could tell stories that would last several life times. The staff all dressed in rich fabrics and upscale style. Entering the hotel one is greated with the Italian-Renaissance architecture with ornate columns, vivid frescoes and grand European charm.

With her faithful camera operator known as Little Joe, a rather unassuming little Italian guy in his mid-30's. Always dressed in shorts and t-shirt or the ocassional pair of jeans with more holes than one would care to count and a baseball cap. World Famous Young Psychic Starla Mills talked into the camera that was perched on Little Joe's shoulder, the top mounted light shinning in her face. "Here I stand infront of the grand Chrystal Ballroom, while you're likely to find a spirit just about anywhere here on the hotel grounds. This happens to be one of the more active spots from what the staff have told me. Lets take a look shall we?" Starla put her hand on the slightly open door and pushed it inward revealing a grand ballroom where multible cut outs and second story balconies for the vip guest lined most of the walls. The floor was clear of tables.

Just then as Starla was about to speak again, Little Joe waving at her to signal they were still rolling the video she put her hand up to her head and turned very pale suddenly. Little Joe knew this wasn't good even for a girl like her that had been psychic since birth. He looked behind him catching the eye of the documentry's director and nodding towards where Starla was now leaning against the wall still rather pale. Jareth quickly made his way to her side as Little Joe set the camera down by their feet. Starla turned into Jareth's shoulder, he put his arm around her rubbing her back trying to sooth her as she wasn't breathing normal. "Joe...get...me...a staff member..."

Not more than a moment later, Little Joe returned with a ice cold bottle of water and the staff member in tow that had been working with them providing all the back story and history of the place for them to shoot. They found Jareth sitting in the corner where the double door frame met the one side wall, Starla next to him with her head on his shoulder and wrapped in his arms. "How can I help you guys? Joe said it was urgent." Joe crouched down infront of Starla reaching out to move hair from infront of her face as he handed her the bottle of water having opend it for her. She had regained most of her color by now as she looked up at the staff member. "You guys have a body hidden in the upper secret floor of the gold room..." Starla said then her eyes flicked deeper into the ballroom looking past Janet, the staff memeber.

"I'm telling them..be patient" Starla said quietly to someone only she could see. Jareth reached up stroking the side of her head, his other hand resting on his clipboard that had the yellow legal pad on it and all the notes he had made. "excuse me? who is she talking too?" Jareth then looked up at Janet "She is talking to a spirit,obviously trying to get a message through..." Janet nodded "So what can I do to help?" Starla looked up "Call Special Agent Seely Booth in Washington DC, he's with the FBI and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, she is the best of the best Forensic Anthropologist, you guys are going to need them to solve this one..." Janet nodded "I'll get right on it immediantly..." Janet then turned on her heels and made her way out the door. Joe sat down next to his beloved friend Starla reaching out he patted her on her ankle.

"Are you okay Starla?" Little Joe asked, his blue eyes full of curiosity as he put his camera in his lap to fiddle with a few things on it. Starla nodded still not in the mood to move from being wrapped in Jareth's arm. "He just wants some help so he can rest...I had my walls up trying to block everyone out, thats why it effected me so much..he really had to work hard to get through." Starla sighed tiredly.


	2. Hard To Believe

Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab: Next Day, 10:00am.

Over the speakers the highheels mix of the song Happy Feet was playing, it had been Angela's idea to start playing music while they worked and Dr. Goodman had approved much to Cam's chargin,but he wasn't any more fond of the pathologist than much anyone else had grown.

The glass roof of the top floor spacious lab gave way to the bright mostly sunny sky of a particularly unusually warm winter day. Up on the platform Zach sat hunched over one of the larger of the microscopes looking at a bone fragment from the skeleton that was layed out on the necropsy table. Bones so ingrossed in her exsamination of the Atlantis era skeloton from roughly about 12,000 years ago,unusually large in mass the skeloton Brennana had concluded at full height likely stood about 7' 9" to 8' 2".

Angela sat on the edge of another desk working on a rough sketch of the head while Hodgins sat next to her at another of the computer's working on some particulates that had been found on the bones.

"Dr. Brennan" Zach said as he turned around to face the anthropologist, she waved her hand slightly in acknowledgement she had heard him and for him to continue on. "the carbon 14 results do match your findings, these bones date back between 10,000 and 12,000 years." Brennan nodded, that small gestor alone made Zach happy. "Dr. Brennan, the Dichromium found at the base of the chrystal seems to have been used to direct and or amplfy electro-magnetic energy."

Hodgins turned towards Angela who was happily swinging her legs in time with the beat of the rather happy song as it went in to a rendition of Fat Sams GrandSlam from the Bugsy Malone muscial soundtrack. He held up the long cylendrical magnetite(loadstone/hematite) stick with

the odd shaped semi-clear chrystal at one end. "I wonder if this was what was used to build the pyramids".

Zach looked up and was just about to spout off something about it being scientifically improbable for such a tiny rod to be able to generate enough energy to move such large stones,when the familiar beep of someone sliding their card interrupted him. The whole group stopped to look in his direction and noticed him coming up the stairs,dressed in a black t-shirt with the word "Hollywood" printed in white letters and black jeans carrying a folder with the official FBI seal on it. "Pack your bags Bones, we're going to Los Angeles!" He said happily. Brennan stood to her fool height and reguarded him with a look that all to clearly read 'are you kidding?' and he even thought he could see a slight annoyance in her eyes.

Booth thought quick and countered with one of his tradmark irresistable charm smiles, Brennan immediantly softend her expression still remaining on the oppisite side of the table of bones from Booth. "This better be good Booth, I'm working with a very fragile skeloton that could be the discovery of a new race of people or lead to actual proof of the mythical lost continent of Atlantis."

Brennan stood there looking at Booth, her arms crossed infront of her chest. "Oh this is good Bones, apparently a ghost told a psychic that is currently filming a documentry on haunted hotels that his body has been hidden in a secret second story room above the Gold Room of The Millenium Biltmore Hotel and the psychic requested that the hotel contact me to investigate the crime."

Brennan looked at Booth incredulously "A What?!?" Booth put his hand up, a gesture to try to get Brennan to calm down "A ghost." "Booth, ghost don't exsist and there for can not possibly be talking to some person who is obviously not rational. And just how does this have to do with the FBI?" Booth busted out another of his charm smiles, which immediantly calmed Brennan. "Apparently this psychic is real, she has a masters degree in Parapsychology with a minor in Metaphysics. And has also been used since the age of 16 by law enforcement through out the united states in solving difficult cases." Booth then held out the folder for Brennan to take a look at, each time she reached for it he moved it out of her reach forcing her to move around the table.

Brennan then snatched the folder from Booth's hands and flipped it open looking over it as Hodgins spook up "Dr. Brennan, there still remains no scientific evidence to either prove or disprove the exsistance of ghost or spirits." Brennan waved him off dismissively and started down the stairs towards her office, Booth followed closely behind. "So , are you coming or what Bones? Our plane leaves in about four hours and you still need to pack." Booth and Brennan stopped just outside her office, she looked up at Booth as she handed him back the case folder "Go get it cleared through Cam and meet me at my appartment in an hour." Brennan then turned and went into her office closing the door behind her, while Booth almost skipped on his way to Cam's office gripping his free hand in a fist and muttering a barily audible "Yes!".


	3. Settling In

Millenium Biltmore Hotel Downtown Los Angeles, that evening 6pm PST.

Booth pulled into the semi-circular portocol infront of the main door entrance of the hotel, they were greeted by two footman and a valet. The two footman helped them out of the large black SUV and then helpped with their luggage as the Valet took the keys from Booth. Once they were all clear of the SUV it was driven off into the depths of the underground parking structure beneigth the hotel. Booth noticed one of the two footman looking at Brennan in a way he didn't like and managed to get between Brennan and the footman placing his hand on her oppisit shoulder with his arm laying across her shoulders and simutainously casting a possesive glare towards the footman who immediantly backed off. There was a doorman that opend the door dressed in his red suit with the polished gold buttons and chains looking something along the lines of a bell boy. Booth nodded with a soft "thanks" to the doorman.

When they entered flanked by the two footman they stopped briefly to take in all the grand splendor of the Lobby area, the decor was not lost on the entrance any more than the rest of the hotel. Brennan looked at Booth not the least bit perturbed by his show of possesion,she was use to his either putting his hand on the small of her back or shoulder as he had now. "You still haven't told me what this has to do with the FBI Booth!" She had been bothering him about it since they left her appartment "Acording to the Psychic the death is a result of a Mafia Hit gone bad. And considering it's a mafia related death, it automatically becomes FBI territory." The footman had then placed the bags by their feet and left to greet more people. Just then as Booth and Brennan continued to bicker over the case, Janet approached with a bell boy pushing a large luggage cart. "Agent Booth?" she called out to get his attention.

Booth immediantly stopped bickering with Brennan and turned to face the lady that had approached, she looked to be in her 30's with shoulder length red curls and emerald green eyes,obviously of irsh desent and wearing a navey blue suit with a name tag that red 'Janet O'Neil', "yes, I'm Special Agent Seely Booth,and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." They all then exchanged handshakes and formalities. "Nice to meet you two, I'm the film and media liason for the hotel. If there is anything you two need feel free to ask me and I'll see to it that it gets taken care of. In the mean time we have made arrangements for you two to stay in one of our spacious club suites, our bell boys will show you to your room. Then come back down to the Lobby once you two have settled in and I'll introduce you to Starla and her film crew."

"Would it be possible to just have our stuff sent up and that we could meet with them now?" Brennan asked, Janet thought for a second "They're in the prosses of filming another segment for the documentry and said they would be avaiable to meet here in the Lobby in about another hour."

"But..." Brennan started to protest,but stopped when she felt Booth's hand on the small of her back "Thank you Ms. O'Neil" Then one of the bell boys spoke up "If you two could follow us please..." gesturing towards the far end of the Lobby where the elevators were.

The elevator ride was quiet as the bell boys were instructed not to ask questions but to answer them. The elevator dinged signaling the arrival on the Club Floor. The doors slid open to reveal even more opulance and grandor decor. Brennan made a mental note to request this hotel next time they were going to be staying in the Los Angeles area. Absolutely gorgeous hotel, it continued to leave Brennan awestruck by the ornateness of the decor. "I was told you guys are here reguarding a investigation with the current film crew?" The one bell boy inquired, Booth nodded "Yes, we were brought here to aid in the investigation." Brennan got a confused look "I thought we were here to investigate a bod..." Booth nudge Brennan in the side quickly quieting her with a look as they all walked down the hall towards their suite.

"Ah, here we are. Room 1013." the bell boy stuck the keycard in the lock and with a beep he pulled

it out and the door opend with a gentle push revealing a lush room with mostly gold and yellow colors and shades of blue accents. The bell boys lead the way into the room, which had a sitting area, and seperate dinning area and three different doors. Which Booth assumed two were for the bedrooms and the other for the bathroom. "You guys have access to the club level restuarant which serves complimentry breakfast during the morning hours and snacks and non-alcoholic beverages during the evening hours. Please enjoy your stay.." The bell boy said as they finished unloading the luggage from the carts, Booth pulled out two $20 bills handing one to each bell boy. They both bowed "Thank you sir" speaking in unison.

Laying the keycards on a small mahogany end table just inside the door the two bell boys made a quick exit closing the door softly behind them. Brennan took up her bags as Booth made his way opening the doors. One as he guessed lead to the large marble luxery bathroom, another lead to the closet. Then they looked at eachother slightly concerned as Brennan opend the last of the interrior doors and flipped on the light revealing a large luxery style california king bed with a european style canopy and all the bedroom furneture done in mahogany matching the other furneture in the living and dinning areas. She then looked at Booth "Booth, There's only one bedroom and only one bed." Booth dropped his luggage slapping the palm of his right hand to his forehead. "Cullen! Damn him..."

Brennan looked around "We can talk to Janet maybe there was a mistake in the reservations or something, or otherwise I could sleep on the couch." Booth shook his head holding up his hand

"No Bones, it's okay I can sleep on the couch. Maybe there's a pull out bed in it, even."


	4. Meeting Of The Minds

Hotel Lobby, 7:15pm.

Little activity in the main throughfair as hotel visitors and residents alike made their way around the main level of stores and restaurants going in and out of everywhere. Booth and Brennan made their way out of the hotel elevators and headed towards the Lobby area where they spotted Janet talking to three young people. The girl looked like one of those gothic dolls with platform boots,

black and white striped tights, a semi-short layored black and white skirt with a long sleeved turtle neck sweater that matched her tights. Beside her a shortish looking Jewish guy that looked slightly older than her with wireframed glasses and a mess of short dark hair. Not more than a few feet away a small Italian guy with a camera in his lap fussing with some of the controls on the side of the camera. Booth surmised that had to the the camera operator while the gothic looking girl with the blonde curls had to be Starla.

As Booth and Brennan approached the Italian guy,he smiled warmly at them extending his hand. He had obviously recognised Booth from somewhere "Hi, I'm Joe..." Booth shook his hand as the others turned around, Janet stepping back to allow the other two to introduce them selves. "Hi, I'm Starla and this is my friend and director of the documentry Jareth." They all shook hands then Booth spoke up "I'm Special Agent Seely Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan the Forensic Anthropologist". Starla smiled "Only the best in the whole Western Hemosphear."

Brennan blushed slightly "Thanks." Booth then put his eyes to Janet "Ms. O'Neil is there somewhere possibly we could speak in privet about the case that would be comfortable for Starla?" Starla smiled shyly "Mr. Booth,please. I am quite comfortable in the presense of such high activity as this hotel. Though I could use some food, and Ms Janet was just offering us a complimentary dinner in their Japaneese restaurant Sai Sai."

Janet stepped up then "Yes, I would like to offer all of you a complimentary dinner in our restaurant if that would be to your liking, I'm sure our wait staff could accomadate a privet meeting with the seating arrangements." They all agreed following Janet towards the restaurant. As they walked together Booth noticed Jareth seemed to be rather close to Starla as he had his arm around her waist, but wasn't between her and Joe or him for that matter. Brennan had gone on a head of the others talking to Janet along the way. Starla looked up at Booth "I've got a feeling you partner is a non-believer..." Booth nodded a slightly sad look on his face "It's okay, maybe if I approach things more scientifically with her it will appeal to her more on a level she can understand." Booth tried to hide the groan "Don't tell me you're a squint too.." Booth said joking, he felt he could joke with her and she would get it. She did, "What do you mean by squint, I'm not quite familiar with that term."

As Booth thought of how to explain it, he exchanged a look with Jareth who nodded. Starla was definately a squint,but it seemed she was one of the more worldly ones with far more social grace than most would expect from someone of such high intelligence. "Squints, you science people that's what us FBI people call you guys because you know...you squint at things." Booth tried to explain, Starla just shook her head. Brennan had over heard "He loves to call us scientist Squints, it's another one of his "terms of endearment" that he uses". She had turned around to show her fingers in air quotes. "Bones watch where you're going..." Booth called out as they neared the entrance to the Sai Sai.


	5. Believe In Me

Sai Sai Japaneese Restaurant, 7:45pm

Brennan turned around just in time to miss running head long into the door frame of the entrance to the restaurant. Just inside the restaurant they all stood waiting as Janet talked to the Matre'd of the Restaurant. Decorated in mostly a soft yellow accented by a chocolate color and decorated with Asian and Japanesse style decor the place looked like it had been plucked right out of Kyoto or Tokyo. Janet then turned to face the group respectively "Okay, Micheala here will be seeing to your needs while you're here in the restaurant. She's been given the instructions she needs to accomadate you guys and make sure the bill gets sent to the proper department. I will be getting off soon for the night,but I will be available again tomorrow at 11am, if there is something you guys will be needing prior to that either my assistant will be able to help or I can be reached by cell." Janet nodded then smiled at Micheala, turning on her heals she made a quiet exit.

Micheala offered her hand in greeting and shook hands with everyone exchanging formalities. "Now if you all would follow me, I have a very privet patio with the view of perching square that I think will be very suitable for your requirements. Brennan noted how as they all departed for the patio before moving Jareth had pulled Starla into him and kissed her on her left temple, she wished someday Booth could do that to her then shook her head. What was she thinking anyway? Booth is her partner and friend. But what if Jareth and Starla were just friends too? that special kind of friends where you share affectionate moments and are close.

Micheala stopped by the glass door reaching with her arm to push it open to allow the group passage onto the privet patio balcony area. Brennan's thoughts were interrupted briefly as Starla reached up and put her hand on Brennan's shoulder as they stopped waiting for the rest of their group to come onto the patio "Don't let your mind always control your heart, it's not always the best way to approach things. Sometimes you have to let your heart tell your mind to be silent." Jareth then lead Starla a little deeper onto the patio to allow room for the others to come out. Once all that were through the door, Micheala came through her self and lead them towards the center of the patio balcony area where a large outdoor wooden table and some very comfortable looking chairs had been set up to accomadate them.

They all sat at the table, Booth sitting at the head of the table while Brennan sat on his left,Starla sat on his right then Jareth and between Jareth and Brennan Little Joe sat content to have a little room to set his camera down between him and Brennan. Booth gave Little Joe a once over and happily made note that he seemed anything but interested in his Bones. Micheala handed them all drink menues and set the food menues between Booth and Brennan so they could be passed out when they were ready. "I'll have your drink server come momentarily to take your drink orders and then when you're ready just give me a wave and I'll send your food server. Or you can tell your drink server when he comes if you are ready to order your foods or appatizers."

Micheala then turned and walked back into the restuarant leaving the group to decide on their drink orders. Once Starla had put her drink menue down she took in the view and tried to concentrate on enjoying the view and not paying attention to the few spirits that were trying to contact her. Jareth must have noticed her hard consentration,he reached over slipping his hand in her's beneigth the table line. Just then Booth put his drink menue down and looked at Starla "Starla, would you mind explaining to Bones..." he gestured to Brennan next to him "What it is exsactly you do and how you do it?" Brennan put her drink menue down and took interest in Starla as she started to speak "I use both scientific and non-scientific methods to investigate paranormal disturbances in haunted places, and also use my abilities to help the FBI and police detectives to solve difficult crimes when witnesses can't lead the detectives in the right direction."

Brennan nodded "Booth said you're a psychic.." Starla nodded "yeah, I am. I just am not one of those that uses tarot cards and fortune telling to make my money, I talk to the dead." Brennan sat back shaking her head in disbelief "That's impossible...ghost don't exsist." Starla was use to this kind of oposition and knew how to approach the subject in a way that was logical to even the most rational of scientist. "But they do Dr Brennan, the key problem is science just hasn't come up with technology advanced enough to read their trace frequancy signiture in a way that modern science deams profound enough to make a significant argument that would stand up to the amount of intese scrutiny such a subject would generate." Brennan started listening again,Starla was definately presenting a very logical argument on the subject.


	6. Scientifically Speaking

"Now to answer how I do what I do, as I mentioned before I use a combination of scientific and non-scientific methods. Primarily I go with my abilties to tune into so to speak the frequancy of which they vibrate at, some spirits I can hear only, sometimes I can only see them and then they use images and symbles to communicate with me. If their energy is strong enough they are able to fully mannifest as what us in the business call apperitions. Then it's possible for not only me,but others as well to both see and hear them." As they continued to talk the drink server and food server both came and went delivering their orders. Starla had gone into deeper details about the non-scientific methods she uses to talk to the dead, and Brennan had actually found it very interesting though her logical rational mind kept trying to convince her that this was completely illogical and impossible.

Little Joe spoke up then as he had remained passively quiet during most of the conversation so far. It was now nearly 8:30pm acording to Booth's time piece. "Starla, why don't you explane to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan about the scientific methods we use..." Starla nodded "Well that's more Jareth's thing than mine,but I think I can share the load of explaining things..." Starla laughed. Jareth pulled out a couple different small boxes with dials and such on them from his bag he had by his feet. Starla picked up one that looked like some type of meter "This is our main tool that we use, it's called a EMF Meter. This one is called the cell sensor EMF Meter, in short the EMF meter is used for detecting the electromagnetic feilds that spirits generate..." Brennan couldn't help but interrupt "How does it tell you which electromagnetic feilds are spirits and which are say a television or some other object that creates the same feilds?" Starla didn't miss a beat she was use to being interrupted with questions like that and was there for already prepaired to answer.

"Well, as I mentioned before spirits and ghost essences vibrate on a different frequancy level than anything currently known to man,bar the technology that was lost when Atlantis sunk during the major flood along with it's sister continent Lemuria. The EMF meter we use is able to differentiate between the feilds of known objects and spirits." Jareth picked up the next one that looked something like a light meter "This one,we use to track sudden flucuations in temperature. Do to the nature of spirits and their ability to cause sudden major temperature drops. This has come in handy quite a lot, along with this we have night vision sight goggles that we can wear that have been fitted with temperature reading sensors. With a push of a button instead of being the shades of green the goggles become different colors depending on the temperature reading allowing us to scientifically determin the exsact location of the spirit or in some instances the gateway."

"Gateway?" Brennan inquired, Starla spoke up as Jareth put their tools back in his backpack. "Gateways, are what the spirits use to go between their dimention and our dimention. Basic quantom physics." Starla said confidently, Little Joe then spoke up placing his camera on the table as they had already cleared the plates, and refilled all their drinks "We also use this camera which has both night vision with inferred technology and the raidating temperature technology as well for backing up our temperature reading devices." Brennan nodded. Booth was growing ever more anxcious to talk about the case, they obviously hadn't come all this way to get a crash course in ghost hunting.

Booth leaned more towards Starla,Jareth reguarded Booth with a curious look "So, could you tell us about your expearince with this spirit that says his body is above the goldroom?" Starla nodded, she was growing more tired as the night grew later. More spirits continued to come out and it was getting more difficult to block them out. "I was outside the Chrystal Ballroom with my crew, and we were filming a segment for our documentry Haunted Hotels. I'm sure Joe still has the raw footage considering we only edit once a week. Anyway, I was about to start my dialog on the history of the hauntings surrounding the Chrystal Ballroom when I became very dizzy and I heard a man's voice screaming in my head 'Help me!' frustrated and in pain he continued to scream at me. Then I had to sit down. Normally when I'm doing a segment I block out everything so I can think clearly. Otherwise walking into a situation like that is no different from a normal person walking into a full club and trying to have a clear thought."

Brennan and Booth both nodded "I can assume then it must be very difficult." Brennan interjected still trying to come to terms with what she was telling them. Starla nodded "yes,sometimes it can even cause mingraines. Which this guy almost did trying to tell me about how his body which I assume is long been skelotonised is hidden in a crawl space which is part of the secret room above the gold room. Back during the time of the prohibition the patrons of the hotel use to hide up there during the raids. But I think he was killed during the time that the mafia was around here." Booth nodded "Do you know the guy's name or where his body might be located exsactly?" Starla nodded staring between Booth and Brennan as though she sees someone behind them. Booth and Brennan both look but don't see anything. "Is there someone behind us?" Booth asked, his sniper training kicking in. Starla flicked her eyes back to Booth as she felt Jareth give her hand a friendly squeeze. "I'm sorry, yeah, I was just listening to the spirit trying to tell me more about where his body is and such."

Booth nodded "Would it be possible for you to lead us to the body tonight?" Starla looked from Booth to Jareth who spoke up then. " I think it would serve the whole thing better if she was rested, we've spent most of the day researching and contacting spirits. I'm sure though we could atleast provide you guys with the likely name of the victum if that would be of any help." Booth nodded and pulled out his little flip note book and a pen. Starla looked as though she were consentrating very hard for a brief moment. Then she looked directly at Booth "Lawrence Nichols,he says he's from the San Francisco area. And he says he died in 1932." Brennan thought for a moment as Booth continued with the questions. "I'm just surprised they haven't found the body prior to this.." Starla nodded "Me too,but then according to Janet there hasn't been anyone up in that room since the end of the prohibition,which if my memory serves me correctly was in 1933." Starla looked at Booth as though she were expecting him to affirm the answer, he looked at her with a 'hunh?' look on his face his beer bottle paused mid-way between his mouth and the table.

Just then Jareth stood to his feet,followed by Joe. Jareth then reached down picking up Starla's hand and pulling her to her feet "I think we should all call it a night, and reconvien in the morning? Say about 9am in the lobby?" Booth set down his almost finished beer and stood up wiping his hand on his jeans before shaking Jareth's ,Starla's and Joe's hands. "Sounds good to me, I'm sure Bones will have me up though much earlier, I know she's anxcious to get her hands on those bones. Jareth I'm sure you and Joe could sympathise, with as much as Starla loves talking to the dead. So does Bones." Booth said with a joking tone, the three younger ones laughed while Brennan stood protesting "I don't talk to ghost.." Starla smiled as Jareth slipped his arm around her waist "Dr. Brennan, I am sure Booth meant no ill will and was simply referring to your uncanny ability to coax clues about one's life and death from their very bones." Booth nodded, then Brennan lightend up hitting him playfully in the arm. They all then made their way out of the patio area and up to their respective rooms to settle in for the night.


	7. In The Beginning

Hotel Lobby, The Next Day 8:45am.

Booth and Brennan both excited the hotel elevator, the main gallery and Lobby area buzing with the morning activity of the hotel's guest, visitors and staff. Just as they neared the lobby area, Brennan's phone rang and she answered it "Brennan.." it was Angela "Hey Sweetie! How's Los Angeles?" Brennan sighed "It's fine,but we haven't been able to get out and see much yet. We're stuck in this beautiful hotel though." "That's great,Bren. I have some kinda bad news." Brennan glanced at Booth then made her way a little closer to the doors in hopes of being able to hear better on her cell. Booth continued to keep a watchful eye on Brennan while also watching the people walking up and down the main gallery. In the crowd he saw this lady dressed in black but looked as though she was dressed in clothes from the 40's. It seemed very odd to him.

He then shook his head, figuring he must have been seeing a actress or something. Just then a girl in her early 20's about 5' 6" in a light grey skirt suit and blonde curls with eyes that matched her suit approached Booth. "Agent Booth?" Booth looked at her, a little shakin still from what he now thought could possibly be a ghost "Yes?" Sarah offered her hand "I'm Sarah, Janet's assistant. I saw you coming from the elevator with your partner Dr. Brennan and thought I would say hello." Booth smiled warmly "Nice to meet you, I'll introduce you to Bones when she's done on the phone." Sarah nodded "Are you okay sir? you look as though you've just seen a ghost." Booth blinked shaking his head then looked at her "I'm fine, just saw a lady dressed in black but her clothes were from the 40's." Booth replied, Sarah nodded then grinned "That would be one of our resident ghost Mr. Booth. None other than the Infamous Black Dahlia, normally she's only seen getting on to elevators or sometimes in the very early morning hours. So it's certainly a real treat to see her this late in the morning."

"The Black Dahlia?" Booth inquired, "maybe you would know her better as Elizabeth Short, back in 1947 she was found murdered in a field not to far from here. And much like that Jack The Ripper case it has remained one of the most infamous unsolved murders of our time." Booth nodded, just then Brennan came up to his side and tapped his shoulder "Booth, I need to talk to you.." completely oblivious to who he was speaking to. Booth put his hand up in askance of a pause "Bones wait a second, I need to introduce you to someone first. Bones this is Sarah, Janet's assistant." Brennan shook Sarah's hand "Sarah, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan" The girls both nodded at eachother. Booth then turned to Sarah "Now if you could please excuse me for a moment.." Sarah nodded "I'll keep a eye out for the others for you." Sarah offered, Booth smiled "Thanks Sarah." Brennan then lead Booth just outside the door of the front entrance where it was surprisingly quiet for the morning hour. The doorman stepped back opening the door for them, Brennan muttering a offhanded thanks to the guy.

Just outside Booth stopped and turned to face Brennan "What did Angela say?" Brennan thought for a brief second how to put it in a way that he would understand "Okay, I gave Angela the name last night, and asked her to search the data bases for any thing. She came up with a photo of him which she is emailing to me now. And some other stuff, problem is she can't find any desendants or known relatives that are currently alive." Booth nodded then pulled out his cellphone pushing some buttons to get a direct line to Cullen "Cullen, We've got a lead on this case but it seems like it might be a cold one, the squints can't find much...okay...yeah could you patch me through to them?...thanks." Brennan looked at him expectantly, Booth pulled the bottom of the phone away from his mouth. "Cullen's patching me through to the organised crime unit to see if they have anything on this guy." Booth heard the click of the change over and the agent answered "This is Agent Booth, I need anything you can get on a guy named Lawrence Nichols...yeah absolutely everything...and could you e-send the files to Dr. Temperance Brennan care of the Jeffersonian...when? how about yesturday? Great...thanks."

Booth clipped his phone closed ending the call,then slipped it back into his pocket. "He said we should have these files by early this evening. In the mean time, we've got a meeting to attend to."

The two then went back into the main hall and then into the Lobby where they found Sarah talking to Starla and Jareth, Booth and Brennan approached the group. They all turned to greet them with warm smiles and friendly handshakes. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan..." Booth looked around and didn't notice the camera operator "Where's your friend Joe?" Booth asked, Jareth nodded "He's up in the Gold Room assisting with cleaning out the stair case that leads up to the secret room. They're going to be setting up some lighting in the staircase and secret room so to allow for our filming and also for Dr. Brennan to work." Booth nodded, Brennan then stepped up "Filming?" she inquired.

Starla stepped up then a little closer to Brennan "Yes Dr. Brennan, We'll be filming the whole thing to use later on in the documentry. Jareth has the release form for you and Agent Booth to sign which will allow us to use the footage." Brennan thought for a brief moment "Okay, as long as the crime scene is not compromised.." Jareth nodded "We've done a lot of crime scenes so I can assure you, your investigation will not be hampered in anyway." Booth clapped his hands together egar to get going on the day "Okay...lets go get us some bones." they all then looked at Booth, Booth then looked at Sarah "Ms Sarah, could you please lead the way?" Sarah started towards the main gallery "Right this way please..." Sarah then lead the group into the main Gallery towards The Gold Room, where the crew was still working to secure the old rickety spiral staircase hidden in the wall by a small panel. Sarah lead them into the Gold Room and up the small set of stairs so they would not be in the way of the crew. Little Joe waved from a small table where he was currently fiddling with the controls of the camera.


	8. The Secret Hidden Within

The Gold Room 9:15am

Sarah stood back watching everyone work,there wasn't much she could do as everyone pretty much had it covered,but the hotel required her to be onsite to be 'available' incase there was any needs of either the documentry crew or the FBI Agent and his lady friend. Though this idle time did give her the chance to admire and observe just about every inch of that hunk of a FBI Agent. Down to the way his muscles moved under his t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. Booth stood talking to the documetry crew while Brennan held her flash light to check out the spiral staircase leading up to the secret room above.

"Do you know is there any other entrances or exits for the room above?" Booth asked Jareth as Starla walked the few feet over to the table where Little Joe was to discuss camera shots and such. Jareth then pulled out a small set of blue prints laying them out on the table. "Acording to these blue prints that's the only entrance and exit is that spiral staircase which hasn't even been used or inspected since the end of the Prohibition in 1933." Booth shook his head running his hand through his hair. "Has the staircase been inspected and secured yet?" Booth asked glancing towards it, notcing Brennan pointedly arguing with one of the crew about something. Jareth glanced over at the area then back at Booth "that's what they are working on now,then they'll go and test the lighting and see if there is any more lighting to be nessary." Booth nodded, just then Starla and Little Joe walked up to where the two guys were standing.

"Jareth, Joe and I want to go do a test shoot for the intro to the segment. Work out some camera angles etc." Starla said, Jareth nodded. "Just stay out of the way of the workers and you should be fine." As Starla and Little Joe walked towards where the removable pannel was they could hear Brennan beraiding the poor worker "Why is it taking you guys so long to secure this staircase, I need to get up there to check out this skeloton." Starla walked upto Brennan putting her hand on Brennan's shoulder "Dr. Brennan, I under stand you're just as anxious as I am to get up into the secret room,but it's nessary for the workers to do what they're doing to insure our safety and also the least amount of compromising of the bones when they come down that staircase as well." Brennan looked anxiously at the small area that they would all have to fit into to get up the stairs, but nodded agreeing with Starla.

Starla then turned and walked back to where Little Joe was setting up the camera to face the area where the others were working. "I think I know exsactly what I'm going to say this time, I just hope we don't get another 'intruder'" Starla said walking back and forth in a odd patern as though she was just enjoying the fact that she had legs. Little Joe nodded absently as he was still focused on his camera and making sure the settings were right. Starla looked up over to where Jareth and Booth were talking "Jareth, have you got any readings on this room yet? I'm sensing it's getting pretty full if you know what I mean." Jareth shook his head, and pulled out the EMF Cell Sensor. Booth looked over at Brennan just as a ghost decided to play games with her, tapping her on her shoulder Brennan turned around quickly to discover no one standng behind her. Brennan shook her head, Booth laughed and nudged Jareth as he was trying to get some readings "Something's messing with Bones." Booth said some merryment to his voice, Jareth nodded not taking his eyes off the EMF Cell "They do that, a lot. This one in another hotel constantly messed with Joe's camera once it discovered that was what bothered him most." Jareth said laughing.

Jareth then moved his hands so he could show Booth the reading he was getting "See that, Agent Booth?" Jareth indicated how the middle light on the front of it was lit up, Booth nodded "yeah..." Jareth smiled "That means we got atleast one ghost in here, likely several." Booth was very curious about this "How does it differentiate between ghost and say a television?" Jareth smiled "It has something to do with the way the censors are callibrated, plus the vibrational frequancy of a spirit or ghost is different from man made objects that create electro-magnetic fields. Weren't you paying attention when Starla first explained it last night?" Jareth inquired, with a slight laugh showing the question was all in good humor. Booth grinned "You know,I've never really been one for all that technical science garb." Jareth nodded "I understand, sometimes Starla will be rambling on about something scientific and I'll feel as though my head were to expload."

Little Joe had finally got the camera set right and the lighting sensor adjusted for Starla to try out a couple things and then he waved at her to get her attention,she then stepped infront of the camera waiting for her cue. Little Joe nodded then she started by putting her hand on the wall near the panel "Here in the gold room specially during the prohibition which ended in the United States in 1933, this room was used as a sort of Speak Easy, and any time there was a known raid of the cops coming by people would retreat into a secret room that sits above the Gold Room and is only reached by a hidden spiral staircase that is hidden behind this panel in the wall. Do to the fact that the stairs haven't been used in over 70 years the hotel has asked us to bring in our crew of riggers to make sure the stairs are infact safe before we climb them to enter the room..." Starla left off there and waited until Little Joe gave her the signal that they were clear before moving.

Brennan then approached Little Joe and Starla as she had noticed the crew working in the staircase had all either gone up the stairs now or left. "Starla, would it be possible to get upstairs yet, I want to get started on the bones and also make sure the crew doesn't compromise the bones." Brennan said as she over at the panel impatiently. Booth and Jareth then walked over as once again the ghost decided to tap Brennan on her shoulder, she whipped around quickly but again saw no one behind her nor were any of the others close enough to have done it either. "Who keeps tapping my shoulder?" Brennan asked frustratedly, they all snickered "Bones, I think one of the ghost are messing with you." Brennan looked at Booth as though he were crazy "That's rediculous Booth, I told you ghost do not exsist." Booth just shook his head, the team was use to it.

"Even after all this evidence you still don't think there's a slight chance ghost just might exsist? I know I'm convinced." Booth flashed Brennan one of his charm smiles, Brennan crossed her arms and looked at Booth as though she were saying to cut the crap out "Don't use your charm smile on me.." She then playfully hit Booth on the arm. Booth yelped "Ow!" playfully while rubbing his arm for good messure. Jareth and Starla exchanged a knowing look before the team, the FBI Agent and the Forensic Anthropologist all ducked and walked into the dark where the spiral staircase led upto the secret room.


	9. Let The Games Begin

The secret room , 10:00am

Brennan lead the group up the stairs, they went slowly as was adviced by the rigging crew, the old metal staircase creaked and squeeked with the strain of having everyone on it. The rigging crew had commented that dispite it being over 70 years old it was in extreamly good condition and only had minor rusting around where some of the bolts were holding the stairs to the center piece. The chains holding the outer parts were in very well preserved and strong. Once Brennan breached the top of the stairs she pulled out her flash light and panned it around the room. Starla was the one just behind her and stopped with her just inside the room. It was a Speak Easy frozen in time, the light beams from the over head lighting and those lights positioned by the crew shown through the 70 odd years of dust being kicked up. Even old bottles of licqure were still on the shelves behind the bar. "Wow...this place is incredable." Booth said, the others nodded as Little Joe hoisted the camera onto his shoulder and just started filming random room ambeance.

They all stepped a little deeper into the room, then Brennan turned to Starla "Do you know where the body is?" Starla looked around briefly then stopped as though she were listening to someone talk to her. "Over there,behind the bar. There's a secret panel under one of the shelves and you'll find the bones in a narrow passageway." Starla replied, Brennan pulled out some gloves and made a b-line for the bar area. Jareth waved to Little Joe and told him to go follow her, Little Joe nodded then made his way over to where Brennan was just about to walk behind the bar area. Brennan stopped short of it though, looking at the lighting crew "Can I get some extra lighting over here please." The crew looked towards her direction,but didn't seem to apt to respond to her request. Jareth and Booth both looked at eachother, Booth then pulled out his FBI badge thing and with his free hand stuck his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle "FBI...!" the lighting crew immediantly stopped what they were doing and looked directly at Booth. "Lets get some extra lighting behind the bar for Dr. Brennan...thanks."

One of the electricians immediantly moved one of the medium sized lights over and hooked it up trying to fit it to where Brennan wanted it exsactly "Thank you." Brennan said to the electrician then ducked behind the bar looking for the special panel that lead to the passage way where Starla thought the bones to be. Booth watched as Brennan dissapeared behind the bar, out of the corner of his eye he also saw Jareth take both of Starla's hands wrapping his fingers around hers leaning in he kissed her forehead, then they shared a brief kiss breaking it quickly when they realized Booth was still near them. "Booth!" Brennan called out from behind the bar, Booth then made his way towards the bar with Jareth and Starla right behind him. "Coming Bones." Booth called out. When they got to the area where the bar was, Brennan was on her knees trying to figure out how to get a latch open. "I think this is the panal that leads to the passageway..." Brennan said then looked up at Starla and Booth who was just behind her. Little Joe had found a way to film while still being out of the way.

Starla nodded "Yeah, that would be it." Brennan tried again but couldn't seem to get the latch to budge "I can't get it open, can you help Booth? Like shoot it or something.." Jareth and Booth looked at eachother "Bones, I can't just shoot the lock off. This place is a historic landmark." Booth replied, Brennan sighed in frustration. "Maybe you could make it budge though..." Brennan got to her feet and moved so Booth could get in there and try fiddling with it. In the mean time Jareth had motioned to Starla to get in another spot to do some coverage of what was going on. A couple feet away Little Joe stood with his camera on his shoulder while Starla fished the EMF Cell Meter out of Jareth's bag and turned it on. She started doing some readings as Booth worked behind her with Little Joe filming the goings on. "We're up here in the Speak Easy, which hasn't had any visitors since 1933, the place has remained in very good condition almost as though with a little dusting and some well placed actors you'd never have known that you had ever left the 1930's. Apparently neither do the two or three spirits we're picking up with the EMF meter. One of them happens to be the owner to a set of bones that we believe are currently hidden in another secret passageway behind the bar here."

Starla gestured behind her were Booth had pulled out a lock picking tool, one the FBI used to open locks with out breaking them. Little Joe heard some scraping along the bar, moving the camera just in time to catch a glass sliding along the bar of it's own accord and heading right for Brennan. "Duck!" Starla called out to Brennan, and she did just in time to miss the glass hitting her,which Jareth managed to catch before it fell to the ground preventing it from shattering near Booth. Little Joe then turned the camera back on Starla "Just then we caught some footage of a rather restless spirit trying to get some attention by throwing one of the glasses from the far end of the bar at Dr. Temperance Brennan, North America's top Forensic Anthropologist who has joined us today to investigate the skeletal remains along with Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. "We're in!" Booth announced just then, having managed to finally get the lock and latch open. He then removed the panel setting it under the front end of the bar. "Woo, that is some smelly stale air in there. Did anyone bring gass mask?" Booth asked as he stood up, Brennan moved past him crouching back down and putting her maglite flashlight under the bar area poking her head inside.

With out missing a beat she pulled her head back out looking up at Booth "I saw the remains, they're a little difficult to get to but it looks like we've got a male and the remains are mummfied." Brennan then looked at Jareth and the other two "I'm going in..." Brennan crouched even more and went slowly into the passageway. "Can I get some light in here? maybe a hand light with a clip?" Brennan's muffled voice came from the passage way "it leads behind the wall of the bar, and up a few feet is the skeletal remains." Brennan continued, Little Joe just stood back and kept the camera going. Jareth turned to the closest electrician "I need a hot hand with a clamp on it." the

electrician nodded and quickly returned with the asked for small light with a pipe clamp on it. Booth then took the lamp and crouched down under the bar to hand it to Brennan "here you go Bones, there should be some place to plug it in there inside the passage." Jareth put his hand on Booth's shoulder "actually Agent Booth, it's batery operated, she just has to clip it onto one of the wall studs and flick the little switch." Booth looked back and nodded "Did you hear that Bones?" he called into the passage. "Yeah, loud and clear Booth." Booth then backed out and stood back up.

"Be good Larry, they're trying to help you.." Starla said towards the end of the bar, where yet another glass was actually hovering in mid-air. Little Joe got the camera on it immediantly "Tell your buddies to behave too, the more you guys mess around the longer it will be before you can finally rest." Starla continued then stopped her eyes still remaining looking past Booth, Booth at that point turned around looking at the glass that was still hovering slightly above the bar surface. Booth with out taking his eyes off the glass "How do you know that's our Larry?" Just then the glass was slammed down on the bar, as though the spirit was upset. Starla laughed "I can see him, and he wasn't quite happy about you calling him Larry with out being properly introduced. He isn't happy as it is that there is a FBI Agent up here. Kinda still thinks it's the 1930's." Booth nodded " I'm not to happy to be up here either in a room full of ghost , but he does know we're trying to help him right?" "yes he does, he's just restless..." Just then the glas flipped onto it's side and started rolling up the bar towards where Booth was standing.


	10. Electrical Personality

The Secret Room, One Hour Later..

Brennan and Booth stood at the entrance to the secret room contimplating how they were going to get the bones down the small spiral staircase. Most of the electricians and rigging crew had left except for one of each of the crews who were sitting with their backs against the one panel wall. Jareth and Little Joe were sitting on stools at the one end of the bar watching the footage they had shot while Brennan and Starla were doing their thing. They had been through a lot of technical issues do to the playfull spirits, Starla who was currently working to retrieve the remains from the passage way kept telling the spirits to be good and not bug them. By now though Brennan was almost nearly convinced that spirits did exsist, or she was going crazy and seeing things. She was still slightly undecided though leaning towards the former more than the latter.

Brennan sighed crossing her arms across her chest in frustration, she just couldn't see a logical way to move the intact mummified remains of the guy. Her cursory look over the body she decided he had likely been shot but aside from one obvious gunshot to the forehead she was unable to determin if he had been shot from the front or behind him. "That staircase is to narrow Booth, it will never fit down that staircase and still remain intact." Booth put his hand through his hair, he had gone to even suggest maybe seperating the body somewhere in the mid-section but only had earned him self glares and protest from both Starla and Brennan that it would compromise the remains.

Little Joe then came up behind Booth with a suggestion of his own "Agent Booth, what if we had our rigging crew bring up a board and we strapped the remains to the board as best as possible and then guided it down through a pully system?" Booth nodded having turned around the moment he sensed Little Joe coming up behind him, Brennan though was ready to protest the idea before Little Joe could even finish the thought "That wouldn't work, the remains are far to fragile in their mummified state." Little Joe sighed, back to the drawing boards.

Jareth was currently looking over the blue prints of the area to see if possibly the passageway lead to a different room on the second floor that they could possibly get to a elevator on the second floor and move the remains that way. Though he was currently drawing up against brick walls both literally and figurtively. Booth walked up to where Jareth was and put his hand on his shoulder, Jareth looked up at Booth "We're stuck Agent Booth, only way in or out is that staircase. Maybe if we wrap the body up in plastic tarps and tie them around the body really good, then attach that to a board and lower it through rigging like Joe suggested?" Booth leaned around Jareth then to take a look of his own at the blue prints. Jareth moved slightly so Booth could have a better look. Booth nodded, "That seems like our only current option at this point, BONES!"

Bones then came up to where Booth was standing next to Jareth. "What Booth?" the frustration was coming across in her voice, making Booth wince slightly "Jareth suggested something along the same lines of what Joe suggested but more secure, wrapping the body in tarps or possibly a body bag and really strongly securing that to a flat board to prevent the remains from sliding or moving anywhere and having the rigging crew help lower that with a puley system. At first Brennan was about to protest the idea but as it mulled through her brain she agreed it would work. "Okay,but where are we going to find the tarps and board etc?" Brennan asked, Jareth grinned "I'll just talk to the rigger and we'll have it all ready to go in about 30 minutes tops, possibly at the long end 45?" Brennan nodded leaving the guys to go back to their blue prints and decided to see how Starla was coming along with pulling the remains out of the passageway. They had grabbed one of the sheets covering some of the old tables from the one wall to put the body on to move it.

As of on cue,about 45 minutes later the rigging crew had the pulley lines all rigged up and were just now waiting on Starla and Brennan wrapping and securing the remains to the board. Booth approached the girls then "Bones, I think you and I should be down at the bottom to catch the board. We'll have a couple of the rigging guys in the middle to help guide it while Starla, Jareth and the Electrician do the lowering. That way it will be a slow secure decent the whole way." Brennan looked up at Booth from her crouched posistion and nodded. Booth grinned then clapping his hands together "Alright then, lets move these bones."


	11. Angela's Arrival

Smeraldi's Restaurant, 7:00pm that evening.

The atmosphear was light and airy, the group all entered and were promptly sat at a large booth on the far wall, the place decorated in mediterrainian decore gave the place a very relaxed and easy going feeling. Booth thought this would be the perfect place to enjoy a relaxed meal with the documetry team before they headed back to the Jeffersonian, there wasn't much investigating that could be done now that the body was on it's way back to the Medico-Legal lab. Starla though had agreed to maintain direct contact to aid in the investigation considering the murder was over 70 years old any help they could get from the psychic would be of great help.

While most of the group sat on the bench of the booth, both Brennan and Booth sat in chairs at the table as there wasn't quite enough room for the five of them to sit comfortably in the bench area. Booth had his little notebook on the table taking more notes as Starla told what she could devise so far from the spirit and her own feelings on the case. Brennan listend though kept noticing a strange dark shaddow hanging just on the edge of her perferial vision making it difficult for her to figure out who or what it could have possibly been. "This seems to me like one of those good deals gone bad, or someone pointed the finger at him and said he was a snitch when he wasn't." Starla said before picking up one of the mozzarella sticks from the basket that had been placed there appon their arrival. Booth looked up from his note pad "What gives you that impression?" slapping at Brennan's hand as she made to reach for another of his french fries. They were his after all, she had said she would happily share the large basket of mozzarella sticks with the documentry team.

"That's the feeling I got from being there in the room, that poor old Larry was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some thugs came looking for someone that looked remotely similar to him, they then wanting to make it clean and quick shot him several times and then left in the mist of the panic of people running down that staircase." Booth nodded writing quickly to make sure he got everything written down correctly. "That atleast gives us a base to work from, now Bones just has to prove you right..." Booth grinned "Or wrong..." Brennan added logically, they all nodded "Think about it though Starla, Brennan proves you right and quite possibly if you can impress my boss Cullen enough, you could find your self working on more FBI cases or atleast ones Bones and I work on." Starla grinned then exchanged a look with Jareth who then slipped his hand onto her knee and gave her a affectionate squeeze unseen by the others. "I would be honored Booth, to be able to work more with you and Dr. Brennan. Though considering the experteese of Dr. Brennan, you and the rest of her team at the Jeffersonian I am unsure of how I would be of much help."

Booth flashed Starla a charm smile, which Jareth caught glaring at Booth "I'm sure we will have some more difficult cases like this one, where your abilities will be a lot of help specially when it comes to identifying suspects when there was no witness to the murder." Starla smiled "I'm sure I could certainly be of more use for you than Dr. Brennan." Brennan smiled faintly, she still wasn't entirely sure what to make of this girl that while being a scientist her self, did things that went against what Brennan knew to be actual science. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Brennan pulled it out and answered it after a breif glance at the caller Id as she stood up from her chair "Brennnan..." she put her hand up as though she were saying 'excuse me' and stepped away from the table. "Bren...sweetie. I need you to go to the lobby, there's a special surprise waiting for you there." "What is it?" Brennan asked as she made her way towards the entrance to Smaraldi's which lead to the main gallery of the hotel. "I can't tell you, just come to the Lobby and find out" Angela was starting to really get her "Okay, I'll be right there. I just need to tell Booth and the others." "Okay, sweetie but hurry up." Brennan then clicked off the cell phone closing it and slipping it back into her pocket.

Brennan then made her way back to the table, "I think our next documentry is going to be on haunted theaters, I don't think there's a theater out there that isn't haunted at this point." Starla said as Brennan approached the table, then they all stopped and looked at her expectantly "I need to go into the lobby, Angela said she had a surprise there for me." Brennan said, Booth then started to get up. Brennan put a hand on his shoulder effectively stopping him "I can handle this my self Booth stay and talk with the team. I'll be right back." Booth then sat back in his chair, he had resolved that he would try not to be so over protective of her. Starla looked and watched Brennan until she was sure the Anthropologist was out of ear shot then looked pointedly at the FBI Agent "So, Booth...when are you going to tell her?" Booth looked at her shocked almost choking on his soda he had just taken a drink of. "Tell her what?" Though he was sure he knew what Starla was hinting at he decided to play dumb.

"You're true feelings about her Booth, they're written all over you. Well they're written all over her too,but you're certainly more obvious than she is." Booth blinked, how could she possibly know what I feel for Brennan, I don't even know what I feel for her completly. Jareth and Little Joe laughed then. "You can't hide anything from her, she's that good." Jareth said, Starla blushed slightly. "She can be rather blunt about things too, she even knew I was going to ask my fiance Clair to marry me before I said anything." Little Joe said as he reached for another of the mozzarella sticks. Starla put her hands upto her face "I'm so sorry Joe, I thought you had already said something about it." Little Joe reached behind Jareth and patted his friend on the back open handed "It's okay Starla, it's not the first time you've managed to embarass Jareth or me with your abilities..." Little Joe teased. Booth started to say something when his eyes landed on Brennan, closely followed by Angela. The other three then turned to look and see what he was staring at.

Angela approached the table of people with her hand waving high in the air, and Brennan trailing closely behind her. "Hi! Guys!" Angela and Brennan made it to the table where Booth stood offering Angela his chair. "Aww thanks Booth!" she then reached out and gave him a friendly hug, he hugged her in return but Starla definately noticed the lack of warmth that he seemed to have for the Anthropologist. Brennan then sat next to Angela as Booth retrieved another chair for him to sit in. Brennan then introduced Angela to the documentry team. "Angela, this is Starla Mills. The youngest internationally famous psychic detective, and her documentry team Jareth and Joe." they all reached across the table to shake her hand as she introduced her self to them. Fomalities out of the way Angela spoke up "I'm Dr. Brennan's Forensic Artist, I help with facial reconstruction and also through the use of my Angelator help to recreate the most possible way the murder accured."

Starla sat back leaning more into Jareth, Jareth looked at her almost from the corner of his eyes warmly, obviously a very loving look. "That sounds really interesting, how does the Angelator work or well rather show things?" Little Joe asked inquistively, as Angela stood up making Booth switch seats with her once she realized she was sitting between Booth and Brennan. "It works with a input tablet and the display area is three dimential halographic imagery." "That's really facinating Ms Montinegro." Angela smiled putting her hand up "Please, call me Angela." Little Joe smiled warmly. Angela then turned to Starla catching her attention, though Starla had put her head on Jareth's shoulder, it was obvious the young psychic was very tired. "Which reminds me, Starla I need to find a time when we can sit and talk. Try to get some idea of a sketch for the face of Lawrence."

Starla dropped her eyes to think briefly for a moment, then looking back up at Angela "I think I'd like to wait until tomorrow possibly? I'm sure you're just as tired as I am from your traveling and such." Jareth slipped his arm around Starla rubbing her upper arm affectionately, Angela nodded. "So what time would you like to meet up then?" Starla thought " Eleven am? in the Patio area of the Sai Sai? maybe a early lunch?" Starla offered, Angela nodded "That sounds great, that'll give me the morning to work with Booth and Bren on some other aspects of the case." Starla nodded smiling,she made to move out of the booth away from Jareth's side. It hadn't got that late but she was very tired. "Now if you guys don't mind, I think my boys and I are going to turn in for the evening." Starla climbed to her feet, Jareth following suit, though Little Joe didn't make any effort to move "Go on ahead guys, I think if they don't mind I'd like to stay and chat a little longer." Booth and Brennan along with Angela nodded. Jareth then slipped his hand into Starla's leading her out of Smeraldi's. 


	12. Between Two Worlds

Chapter 12. Between two worlds...

Booth and Brennan's Suite, 9:00am the next morning.

Brennan sat looking over the stuff that Angela had emailed her earlier the previous day, while Booth sat at the table going over the files that headquaters had sent him by currier. Angela sat next to Brennan with her feet on the edge of the table and her drawing pad laying in her lap as she worked on a sketch trying to work out a idea in her head that she had.

Like a montage the scene fades into the emptyness of the patio area of the Sai Sai restuarant over looking Perching Square busy with the late morning travelers going into the Metro Redline Station underground and others visiting Perching Square as tourist or those going to their different destinations above ground.

SAI SAI Restaurant Patio, 10:45am.

The patio had become slightly more busy as the day became older, Starla and Jareth had told the Hostess they were waiting for someone before they were wanting to be seated, so the hostess left them to their own devices on the patio once they had selected the table they wanted to sit at. Jareth and Starla had then decided they wanted to stand at the balcony overlooking Perching Square. As they stood together Jareth reached up to the right side of her face his long fingers slipping some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Starla turned her head looking at him, it was a soft moment between the two, his hand then rested on her shoulder. "You're doing such a good job Starla, I know it's difficult for you being here." Starla dropped her eyes nodding slightly, Jareth reached up curling his fingers under her chin and lifting her head up so she was looking at him.

"We've just got the rest of the week here, then we'll take a break. I promise we wont even take on a new case or anything for a while until you're ready." Starla sighed as his thumb brushed her cheek affectionately, if it were Little Joe she would have pulled away like a shy horse the moment he even reached for her like this,but Jareth she loved him with all her heart "Maybe we can even go on a holiday trip. Just you and me?" Starla blinked,he was so close. Starla leaned in the little bit more until their lips met in a soft sweet tender kiss, Jareth pulled back slightly breaking the kiss after a brief moment he pressed his lips to her forehead. "So,was that supposed to be a yes?" Jareth smiled softly as Starla laid her head on the front of his shoulder "Jareth,you know you don't have to ask me twice." Jareth smiled again as he wrapped his arms around her, his one hand rubbing her back in a soothing mannor.

Starla then pulled her head off Jareth's shoulder, looking towards the entrance area to the patio. Jareth turned his head to look and see what had got her attention, noticing it was Angela he waved her over. "Over here Angela!" Jareth said, Angela smiled then walked up to the two Starla not making any real effort to move out of Jareth's arms. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Angela said as she took in what Starla was wearing, she looked like one of those Gothic Club kids that got hit by someone with a helluva lot more fashion sense. "Starla,you look great..." Angela said shifting her bag more onto her back. Starla blinked slowly as she had put her head back on Jareth's shoulder, smiling then she reached out to Angela to shake her hand "Good to see you again." Angela shook her hand, then looked around to see if there was obvious signs of them having a table. Not seeing any she looked to Starla "Did we get a table already?" Starla nodded then moved to get out of Jareth's arms. "Right over there by the fountain. I thought it would be really peacefull to sit there for a while."

Angela looked around "I think this is a really nice place." They all then went over to their table sitting around it. Angela pulled out her sketch pad and a couple different pencils placing them on the table infront of her. "Bren wants me to do a sketch of the ghost you're seeing to help identify if it's the one that matches the bones or not. I already managed to pull up a photo of him from our missing persons data base, but it didn't really give us much to go on as I don't think there are any living relitives or direct decendants of Mr. Nichols." Starla nodded as Jareth slipped his hand into her's entwining their fingers "The murder was commited over 70 years ago, so I could see where it would be rather difficult to locate any relitives or decendants." Starla looked past Angela as though she were listening to someone speak that only she could see. "Larry says to look up the name Barnaby Nichols, he says it's his brother." Angela looked at her strangely for a moment, Jareth then put his hand up "Don't worry, she just was talking to Lawrence, he's standing right behind you I think,by the way she's looking." Jareth offered, Starla nodded. "Yeah, he wants to help best he can."

Angela quickly wrote down the name "I'll give the name to Booth and have him look it up, but if you're ready we can do the sketch before they bring our food?" Starla looked at Angela expectantly "Okay, what do I need to tell you?" "What his face looks like, distinglishable features what his energy feels like to you. That sort of thing." Starla looked once more past Angela to study the spirit's features. "Big bright green eyes, young english features,but he's older than he looks. Like he's 30 but looks like he is 20. That sort of thing. Cut glass features,but a more rounded jaw than square. Red ringlette style curls, very handsom and on the thinner side. Definately age hasn't caught up with him yet. He's wearing a bowler hat and a pinstripe suit,with shinny black shoes. And a walking cane...he is showing his walking cane, I think he means he lost it. It's there in that room." Angela nodded pulling out her cell phone and dialing Booth's number "Booth, it's Angela...I have a couple things for you...uh hunh. Okay, look up the name Barnaby Nichols and also if you and Brennan can get a moment. Go back to the secret room, and search for a long black walking stick with a dragon head on it, and rubies for eyes."

Angela nodded "Talk to you later Booth." she then clamed her phone shut and slipped it back into her bag. Just then a server came to their table, they put in their food orders and then just like magic the server dissapeared again. Starla liked that about this place, they weren't over egar when it came to being food servers. Angela then put her suplys away in her bag, wanting to have a more normal conversation. Jareth wrapped his arm around Starla's, running his fingers back and forth on the inside of her palm. Starla rested her head on Jareth's shoulder, "So why don't you tell me a little about your self and what you do." Angela encuraged, Starla's eyes slipped closed slightly "I've been psychic since birth, and have been using my abilties to solve crimes for quite a while,but it's only been with local athorities. Though I think Booth has offered if this one comes out right that I might be bumped up to doing federal crimes. Which would be nice, I could use the extra work." Jareth turned his head pressing a kiss to the top of her head "You so sure about that Starla? This documetry seems to be exhausting for you as it is." Starla nodded her head still on Jareth's shoulder. "Yeah, I wouldn't be doing double duty like I am now." She laughed slightly "I wasn't planning any crime solving while I was here."

"Aside from that, I'm a parapsychologist and my minor was metaphysics. So when I'm not out solving crimes for the local athorities, I'm working with Jareth and Joe on paranormal investigations like we're working on here. But this just cropped up as a documentry opertunity when we were approached by a development executive from The Discovery Channel." Angela nodded "That's really interesting, so are you just doing this hotel or?" Jareth shook his head "No, we're doing about ten different hotels. Though now considering this one included a criminal murder investigation, we're figuring that it will be the main focus of the documentry." Angela nodded "I'd love to see the final product once it's out and has been edited." Jareth smiled "Ofcourse, I think we'll likely send a copy of the finished documetry to Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, would you be able to either watch it with them or snag a copy?" "Yeah, I should be able too."


	13. La Cosa Nostra

Chapter 13. La Cosa Nostra...

Booth and Brennan's Suite, The Next Day: 9:00am.

Brennan sat at the table looking over the files, that Booth's headquater's had sent over on Lawrence's associations with the maffia and possible list of suspects. Booth stood in the doorway talking to Sarah as she was trying to figure out just about how much longer Booth and Brennan had decided they wanted to stay in the Hotel Suite.

Brennan had become so ingrossed in her work that she failed to see the pencil that was floating just a few inches off the table to her left. Though she was quite perplexed to find that it wasn't where she remembered putting it as she hadn't even looked when she slid her left hand over to reach for it. With out looking up she called out "Boooooooth, where's my pencil?" , Booth turned around just in time for them to both hear the 'clunk' as the pencil hit the table about a foot away from where it had been picked up. Brennan sighed in frustration, while both Booth and Sarah laughed "Sounds like someone is getting restless..." Booth said.

Sarah took a deep breath trying to calm her merth. "That was Ms. Mable, the resident ghost of 1013." Sarah said as her and Booth made their way over to the table where Brennan was sitting looking at Booth completely confused. "Who?" Brennan turned slightly looking at Sarah. "Ms. Mable,a lovely old lady that lived in this suite for years. She unfortunately died of natural causes, but she loved this place and hasn't left." Sarah said, Booth then turned to Sarah "How long ago did she die?" Sarah thought for a moment "About thirty some odd years ago" she replied. Booth then ran his fingers through the side of his hair, this was a bit much to take in on top of everything else. "Interesting..." Brennan said going back to the papers she had been looking over, Booth nodded then made to usher the blonde out. "I need to grab a quick shower, and then Bones and I need to focus on our case. It was nice talking to you Sarah, I'll let either you or Janet know if there are any changes or anything further we'll be needing." Booth guided Sarah towards the door, Sarah stopped in the door way about to leave, Booth had the door partially open still not wanting to be rude and slam it in her face.

"You know, I'm surprised all she's done is mess with your girlfriend's pencil." Sarah said, Booth sighed "Partner, Sarah...she's my partner." Booth said calmly, "oh my bad. anyway, don't be surprised if she starts messing with the lights or your hot and cold water next. She can be a rather melevolent one." Sarah said, Booth smiled though it was obvious it didn't reach his eyes "Thanks Sarah." then Booth did close the door, he had been wanting a shower for a couple hours now , but Brennan had needed him for one thing after another. Now that she was settled and occupied though for a few minutes he wanted to get his shower over. Grabbing his suite and a towel from where he had put it earlier on the back of the couch to answer the door he made his way over to the bathroom door which infact happend to be shut. He reached for the knob and it wouldn't turn as though it were locked. And it could only be locked from the inside, Booth groaned "Bones, did you accidently lock the bathroom lock when you came out earlier?" Booth asked looking at his beloved Brennan.

With out even looking up Brennan shook her head "No, Booth. I didn't even lock it while I was in there." Brennan didn't even think anything of mentioning that tiny little fact, who was she to care anyway if Booth walked in there while she was showering? She had lost that whole modesty thing ages ago. Booth tried it again, still locked. Then he thought about what Sarah said "Ms Mable ...would you please unlock the door, I would like to take my shower now." Brennan looked over at Booth with a raised eyebrow, but surprisingly to her anyway the door audibly unlocked and opened even. "Thank you." Booth said outloud, then entered the bathroom to get on with taking his shower. Brennan was getting more and more confused by the minute over the way that the papers were organized or well lack there of come to think of it. And why wasn't there a referance key? One paper though particularly caught her attention. It had to do with an associate of a Charles Luciano that Lawrence had met with a week prior to his death over a deal between Luciano and someone that Lawrence worked for, but the name was inked out.

'Hmmm...maybe Hodgins could help with this...he's a conspiracy buff.' Brennan thought as she pulled out here cell phone and pushed the button to quick dial Hodgins. "Jack Hodgins at your service." Brennan smiled when she heard his voice "Hodgins, I've got something for you to look into. It has to do with the mafia and the government back in the 1930's." Brennan could almost hear the smile on Hodgin's face "Government and Mafia? I'm your man. What do you need?" Brennan looked back over it "There's a name that's been inked out on the report I've got here, it's about a deal between someone our victom Lawrence was working for and an associate of a Charles Luciano. There's the name of Luciano's associate..." excited over the Luciano mention Hodgin's interrupted Brennan "Did you just say Charles Luciano? That's the infamous Lucky Luciano, one of the most ruthless mobsters of the time." "I have his associate's name, the one I need is Lawrence's boss." Booth came out of the bathroom then and made his way over to the table as Brennan continued to talk to Hodgins "Do you think you could look into it and get back to me on it?"

"Yeah, sure Dr. Brennan." Hodgin's said as he slid across the platform to one of the many computers the facility provided them with that had access to the internet. "How's Zach coming with the body?" Brennan asked waving off Booth's attempt to figure out who she was talking to. "Hold on, I'll put him on for you." Zach then came on to the phone "Dr. Brennan.." Brennan smiled "Dr. Addy. How is the exsamination of the remains coming along?" "Very good Dr. Brennan, we've managed to identify the weapon as a 1930 Colt .44 Special. If our calculations are correct it was a standard issue for miltary and also FBI of the time. As well as being a favorite of Hitmen from the La Cosa Nostra." Brennan thought for a second "1930 Colt .44 Special. If Hodgins gets back to me on the name and my speculations are correct Zach, we could have a possible FBI cover-up." That got Booth's attention "What? Where?!?" Booth asked sliding into one of the other two chairs at the table "What's going on Bones?!?". Brennan covered the mouth of her cell phone, "Hang on a sec Booth and I'll reinterate what is going on." Brennan then took her hand off the cell phone speaker putting her finger up to halt Booth's protest.

Brennan then went back to speaking with Zach "You're doing good Dr. Addy, please continue on and email me a preliminary report tonight, when you've finished." Brennan then hung up her cell phone and set it aside. "This report from a servalence has information concerning our victom, how ever the name of his boss has been blacked out for some reason..." Brennan pushed the report over to Booth for him to look at. "I asked Hodgins to look more into Nichols's background and see if he could find the name in another report or database. In the mean time, Zach has identfied the weapon as a 1930 Colt .44 Special. He also mentioned it was standard Military and FBI issue revolver and was also favored by the La Cosa Nostra." Booth nodded as he read over the last of the report "This Luciano guy, he was a bigger cheese than the Romano family we delt with back in D.C." "Bigger Cheese? I don't know what that means..." Brennan said confused, Booth smiled "it means he was a higher up Boss than Mr. Romano,back during his time Bones." Holding the report in one hand he waved over it with his other "I could put a call into Cullen and see if there's a copy of this report that's not inked out."

Brennan nodded "Okay, see if he could have it faxed over or possibly air mailed?" Booth nodded then stepped out onto the balcony of the suite overlooking perching square and pulled out his cell phone "Cullen please, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth." He waited to be connected as this wasn't as big a emergancy making it important that he use the direct line. "Cullen, how are you?" Booth asked "I'm fine Booth, how are you?" Cullen asked, Booth could hear the amusement in his voice at the tiny little formality exchanged between them. "I'm good,thanks. I am calling in reguards to a report we have here sir, it has to do with some very important information but there is a name associated with our victom that has been inked out." "What's the file number Booth? I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises at this point." Booth nodded "It's servalence file 2579 sir." "Okay, Booth. Give me about two hours and then call me back and I'll see what I can get for you." "Great, thanks Cullen." With that done, Booth walked back into the suite where Angela had returned with a dozen donuts and some small bottles of orange juice. "Cullen said he will look into it and get back to us." Brennan noded with a wave igknowledging she had heard him, Angela then waved Booth over "come grab some fried sugar, this are delicous!" 


End file.
